I Told You So!
by Sarcasm and Insanity
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year when he recieves a mysterious silver box. Upon opening it, he and the rest of the Golden Trio get transported to the Marauder Era. .NOTE. Two people are writing this together. Chaos may ensue.
1. I Told You So!

Okay, we're going to try something new. I, Sarcasm will write a chapter and then Insanity will write a chapter and so forth, all without consulting each other. Now, begin!

xXx

It was a cool day in September and the Golden Trio was walking across the grounds of Hogwarts. At the moment, they were arguing, well, mainly Ron and Hermione with Harry getting the occasional word in. And like so many other quarrels, this one involved Harry.

"It's not safe Ron! Who knows what could happen if we opened it? We don't know who sent it, what it is, or what it does. It could blow us up for all we know!"

"Come off it Hermione, I really doubt it's going to blow us up. Besides, just _look_ at it! Does this thing look harmful to you?" And the truth was, no it didn't. It was a flat square box that fit in the palm of your hand and was a pearly silver color. On the top of it there was an impression of an hourglass. There was a keyhole in the side and around Harry's neck on a slender chain was a silver key that had come with the mystery box. Hedwig had delivered it in the mail just yesterday morning during breakfast. The only other thing that had been with it was a note saying, _A locked box and the key. The rest is up to you…_

Finally Harry spoke up."But 'Mione, don't you want to see what's inside? Besides, Hedwig wouldn't have brought it if it was dangerous."

"Well…" Hermione looked uncertainly at the silver box sitting innocently in Harry's hand. "If you put it that way…I guess we could open it. But if anything odd starts to happen, you have to lock it back up right away, got it?" Harry nodded happily. Ron just looked disgruntled.

"How come you listen to him but not me?"

"Because he's not you."

"Humph. Just go on now Harry, open it up!"

With Hermione hovering behind his shoulder looking hesitantly at the box and Ron watching eagerly, Harry lifted the chain over his head and gently placed it in the lock. With a soft _click!_, the mysterious box was unlocked. After replacing the chain with the key back around his neck, Harry reached for the lid. Hermione began to have second thoughts.

"Harry….are you sure about this?" Ron sighed loudly, exasperated. "Come on, it's only a box! Here let me do it." And with that Ron grabbed the lid and flung it open.

"RON, NO!" But even as Hermione shouted out, a blue mist was steadily pouring out from the box. Within seconds, it had completely surrounded the three friends. The world seemed to spin around them inside the fog. The last thing Harry remembered before falling into a dizzy darkness was a faint, "I told you so!"

xXx

"Do you think we should get a professor?"

"I dunno…"

"They just came out of nowhere."

"Ughh…."

"Look, he's waking up!"

Groaning, Harry opened his eyes. Then immediately shut them again. "No, no, not possible, I've cracked, gone mad, _something_!"

"Um….Prongs? I don't know about you but I think this one's crazy. I mean, _he_ thinks so too!"

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione had woken up and Harry was forced to face the truth.

"I'm here 'Mione, but something's wrong. It's the Marauders."

"WHAT!" Hermione looked shocked but the proof was right in front of them. She stared at the boys, two with black hair, one with sandy blonde and……_Wormtail._

"Harry, it's….._him!_" Harry looked startled. In his brief moment of denial, he had forgotten about him. Hatred suddenly consumed him and he would have liked nothing better then to punch Peter in the eye right then and there but he restrained himself with the knowledge that doing that wouldn't make his future father, godfather, or professor like him. While he was wrestling with himself, Hermione had awakened Ron. "I told you so! You shouldn't have been so rash Ronald," were the first words out of her mouth when Ron was alert. He winced. "Okay, okay, so you were right and I was wrong. Who are they?" Suddenly his eyes widened upon seeing James. His eyes quickly darted to Sirius and then Remus.

"_No bloody way." _With that he passed out. Harry sighed. Hesitantly, Remus spoke up. "Err, who are you and how do you know us?" Ignoring the question, Hermione asked her own inquiry. "What year is it?" James looked surprised but answered smoothly, "It's 1976." His tone said _duh._

Even though they had known, this made everything more final. Harry summoned up the Trio's situation with one heartfelt word.

"_Shoot."_


	2. What?

Insanity Speaks:

HI! squeek Holy Gwac! This story is flippin awesome Sarcasm! But now a twist of insanity will fill it up! shifty eyes Okies time to begin!

And now Insanity will take a nap...

NOT!

_from before..._

_Even though they had known, this made everything more final. Harry summoned up the trio's situation with one heart-felt word..._

_"Shoot."_

**X-x-X-x-X-x**

**Sirius shook his shaggy black hair out of his bewildered eyes. **"So this is what he looked like before..."** Harry thought looking up at his now... young godfather. He had astonishing good looks; brown eyes so dark they looked black, shaggy ultra-cool black hair, and the tall muscular body really added to the effect. "So... you just are here... only you didn't know what year... but- wait...what?" He said shaking his head.**

**"I think what my friend is trying to say is; who the bloody heck are you?" James asked grinning with a glint in his eye. Speaking of eyes; he was a bit of eye candy too. Black hair with the look of being rubbed through, hazel eyes, and a bit shorter than Sirius but still muscular. **

**"Um..." Harry said looking at Hermione, who was looking at Ron, who was just wakeing up. "Hey Harry?" Ron said groggily, still half asleep. "Isn't that your Father?"**

**"WHAT!" The four marauders said with wide eyes.**

**"Uh, no see he, uh meant... um... FLOWER!"Hermione blurted. "Um...isn't that right Harry?" She elbowed him nervously in the ribs.**

**"OW! Oh I mean...RIGHT! Yep, uh Professor Sprout sent me to uh get this rare flower..." Harry said nevously.**

**"Professor Sprout?" Remus asked questionally. He had sandy blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. Not quite as stud muffiny as Sirius and James; he still was a cutie.**

**"He said Professor Sprout? He meant herbology teacher!" Hermione said squeekily.**

**"Oh..." said the small one; Peter. He was a pretty mousey boy; with light brown hair and big round blue eyes. More like an awwwwwwww cute than a boy-friend cute.**

**"What are ya talkin' 'bout guys?" Ron said, still groggy. "That Harry's d-"**

**He was cut short by two hands quickly blocking his mouth.**

**"Erm... he's still talking nonsence... uh we'll take him to the Hospital Wing..." And with that Harry and Hermione began dragging along a half confused, half asleep Ron with the marauders looking wonderingly at their retreating backs.**

**X-x-X-x-X-x**

**"What are we going to do?" Hermione moaned after a looooong talk.**

**After Ron had apologized a billion times, Harry screaming it was ok, and Hermione rolling her eyes they had finally gotten to the important problem.**

**"Well that's simple." Ron said. "Harry, you just open up the box and off we go back home!"**

**Hermione sighed a sigh of relief, but was still a little wary. "I hope it's that simple."**

**Harry grinned and reached into his robes to get the box.**

**He felt the box and pulled out triumphantly...**

**Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans.**

**"Oops," he siad sheepishly. "Hold on..."**

**But there was nothing.**

**He paled. **

**"What-sa-matta?" Ron said not really paying attention.**

**"The box is gone." Harry said, full of panic.**

**Ron fell out of his chair. "WHAT!"**

**Hermione began wringging her hands in full-fledged terror.**

**"Oh no! I knew this would happen- if only Ron- but it's not just his fault of course- If only I had stopped- yes I'm the one to blame- OH MY GOSH!"**

**"Hermione calm down!" Ron said quickly grabbing her shoulders.**

**"But I think- we're stuck here!" Hermione wailed in his arms.**

**It took all of Harry's and Ron's self control to keep from rolling their eyes.**

**X-x-X-x-X-x**

**Insanity screams:**

**So how'd you guys like it? Eh, Sarcasm is going to roll her eyes at me... USE YOUR SELF CONTROL! Please read and review 'cus that keeps us going! **

**An-an-an-and**

**Th-that's all f-folks!**

**(Of this chapter)**

**And now she is silent.**

**Yeah...right.**


	3. Mars and Marshmellows

Insanity, Insanity, when will you ever learn? Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I had loads of fun writing it. On with the show!

xXx

"So Moony, what do you think of those kids who appeared out of nowhere?"

"Personally, I think they might not be completely sane but…." He shrugged. "Who knows, maybe they were just confused or something." James frowned. He glanced at the door of the Hospital Wing again for the fourth time. Sirius sighed.

"Just go in already!" And with that Sirius flung open the doors and shoved James in before entering himself, only to find……..

…..that he was at Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans point.

"Don't move," Harry said calmly, "unless you want me to-" Here he was cut off by Hermione who looked exasperated and was waving a sleek black stick at him. A very familiar black stick. His wand in fact. Harry's face reddened.

"Oh. I knew that." Hermione only sighed as she tossed the wand to Harry who caught it instantly, courtesy of his Seeker instincts. Still bright red, he chucked the jelly beans at Ron's head who was still laughing his head off. "Shut up."

Sirius looked bewildered. "Were you _threatening_ me?" Harry shook his head sheepishly, fingering his wand. "Err, actually, it was just a reflex. Sorry about that. Now, I guess you're wondering who we were?" All the Marauders nodded eagerly, however, suddenly they heard a voice.

"I'd like to know as well." Everyone's heads whipped around and they saw the owner of the voice. Headmaster Dumbledore. Hermione's mouth moved in a silent _uh-oh_ as she stared. Surprisingly, it was Ron who took control and saved all their butts.

"Well you see sir, my name is Ron Chudley and these are my friends Hermione Cannons and Harry Team. We were on our way to Mars because it was red and Harry's tea leaves said he was going to drown in a giant half-melted marshmallow. Unfortunately, we lost our way and somehow managed to Apparate here." Or maybe not. For the thousandth time, Hermoine asked annoyed, "Ron, _when_ will you read Hogwarts: A History? It clearly states you CANNOT Apparate here!" Turning around, she smiled brightly at the amused looking Dumbledore. "I'm sorry sir, my friend thought he could entertain you but obviously that isn't the truth." Behind her Ron grumbled and Hermione spun around, gave him her Glare Of Doom, and turned back to Dumbledore with a cheerful grin. "Where was I? Oh yes, the truth is, our real names are Hermione Greater, Ronald Weatherby, and Harry Possible. We were actually sent here somehow by our parents before they disappeared. Sadly, we came in some unheard of way and poor Ron is still foggy on what happened. So, until our parents pick us up again, can we stay here and learn and stuff?" Hermione said this all very fast and in one breath so her face was rather red by the end but she still managed to look hopefully at Dumbledore.

There was a long pause and then Harry burst out laughing. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in his direction and inquired, "What happens to be so funny Mister Possible?" Harry slowly stopped laughing and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry sir, it's just that this all seems so surreal, I mean, I can't believe it was just thirty minutes ago that we were on a picnic when men in black cloaks came. And now we're here. It just seems like a dream."

Dumbledore looked at the Trio thoughtfully. "Black cloaks hmm?" he mused. Suddenly he seemed to come to a decision. "Alright, you may stay. Please go with Misters Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. You will stay in their dorms. That is if that's alright with you Miss Greater? I thought you might feel more comfortable with your friends so…."

Hermione forced a smile. "That's fine sir!"

Dumbledore nodded satisfactorily "Excellent. Come to my office tomorrow at 9'o clock to be sorted." He rose and just before leaving said, "Good-night."

They all smiled cheerily and waved. As soon as the door shut, Hermione whirled around and said frostily in a tone of voice that said Listen Or Die, "No one, and I mean NO ONE will invade my privacy, walk around undressed, or forget there is a lady in your dorm. Understand? Good." With that, she stood up, marched over to the door, and cocked an eyebrow at the flabbergasted Marauders. "Well, aren't you going to lead the way?"

xXx

Woo! Go 'Mione! ...Err, sorry 'bout that, got caught up in the moment. Anyways, please review because that makes us happy. And happy authors write happy stories! Or something like that. On second thought, who cares? Just review. Or face my wrath. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about when I say 'face my wrath', look on the profile page, my section Sarcasm, under number two. Thank you. This is Sarcasm, signing out.


	4. In the Halls

**Haha! I made Hermione hyterical and you made her cool and in charge. Priceless!**

**Yeah for those who were wondering my insanity come gradually. Sorta.**

**Well anyway you'll have to see for your self!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I am J. K. Rowling. I am here wasteing my time when I could be writeing the nest book and makeing millions. Riiiiiiiiiiight.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**From before...**_

_**As soon as the door shut, Hermione whirledaround and said frostily in a tone of voice that said Listen Or Die,"No one, and I mean NO ONE will invade my pribacy, walk around undressed, or forget there is a lady in your dorm. Understand? Good." With that,she stood up, marched over to the door, and cocked an eyebrow at the flabbergasted Maraders. "Well, aren't you going to lead the way?"**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**"Erm, sure?" James said uncertainly looking at Sirius.**

**"Why not?" Sirius said stunned looking at Remus.**

**"Well let's go." Remus said fidgeting, while looking at Peter.**

**Peter just squeaked.**

**"Well?" asked Hermione glareing fiercly, tapping her fingers across her folded arms.**

**"Right," Remus said, as he was the only one who could deal with the situation. "Follow me.**

**Harry and Ron stood a little farther behind the others. **

**"Well whadda think, mate?" Ron asked to the still sheepish Harry.**

**"I dunno. I guess we better not tell them ya know? It freak 'em out..." Harry said grinning. "I could see it now, 'Oh, hi James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter! Yeah we know your names because... well you see I'm your son James! Yeah I'm from the future oh and by the way you married Lily Evans... yeah, right."**

**Ron snickered, but stopped when Hermione glared back at them.**

**"Gee, Harry," He said in a gleefull whisper. "Hermione is shareing our dorm! You know what that means-"**

**"It means I will have total comand and if I have one complaint I will make sure you never forget it." Hermione said, over hearing the conversation.**

**"Look at the bright side, mate." Harry said, trying to hide his grin from a now-dejected Ron. "She was in your arms mate... back at the hospital wing."**

**"Yeah..." Ron said grinning madly. "I noticed she just couldn't keep her eyes off me lately..."**

**Harry, being a gentleman, refused to point out she had been in hysterics.**

**X-x-X-x-X**

**Up in front the four famous marauders were haveing a discusion of your own.**

**"Who the bloody are they?" Sirius whispered to a thoughtful (for once!) James.**

**"I dunno, mate. But if I was a guessing person I'd say they were-"**

**"Sixteen." Remus concluded. "Our age."**

**"That still doesn't answer my question!" Sirius cried annoyed.**

**Hermione over hearing this asked sharply, "What _is_ your question."**

**Sirius looked cornered, but then he answered in his silky way; "We were just wondering how we could make you more comfortable in your new dorm."**

**Hermione blushed, looking flattered and James covered a snort.**

**"Yes!" Remus said smoothly. "We'd hate for you to feel uncomfortable. You must choose your bed first!"**

**"Thank you!" Hermione said smileing. **"Why, they weren't so bad as teenagers after all!"

**"Well here we are!" said a grinning James to the others before turning to the fat lady and proclaiming, "Piggy Porustril!" With that; in climbed a nervous Wormtail, a amirking Sirius, a grinning Moony, a blushing Hermione, a mischievous Ron, a thoughtful Harry, and a triumphant James in the order and they all began trudging up to the soon-to-be full dorm. **

**And the marauders have a surprise waiting inside...**

**X-x-X-x-X**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Well well well!**

**I left you hanging on a cliff did I?**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**AND I SHALL FORCE SARCASM TO WRITE THE CHAPTER THAT WILL SAVE YOU ON THAT CLIFF!**

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...MEEP!**

**Yes and now I, Insanity, will laugh because all I wrote was them walking through the halls!**

**But at least I gave you bonding time with the charators... right? RIGHT!**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees.**

**Well toodles. I'm off to find a fun story to read.**

**FARE THEE WELL!**


	5. Cause I'll loose Brain Cells

Yeah, thanks a lot for giving me a cliffhanger to write Insanity. ESPECIALLY WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE CLIFFHANGGER! Oh well, here goes.

xXx

Well actually, the surprise was right outside the dorm then in it.

"POTTER! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Harry froze in shock as a screaming enraged girl with burning green eyes that had a murderous look in them and bright red flames for hair shoved him against the wall. And I really mean flames, I'm not just describing the color. She stuck her wand in his face and continued to yell.

"WELL? LET'S SEE YOU TALK YOURSELF OUT OF THIS ONE _POTTER_!" Harry stammered nervously, "Um….I-I'm not James." The girl abruptly stopped her death threats. "You're not?" she asked confused. "But you look just like him….but on a closer look, I guess you're not." She turned bright red. "I'm sorry about that," she muttered to the floor, "I just thought you were James so….."

James grinned brightly. "You were looking for me Evans? Wow! I'm touched!" Upon hearing his voice, the girl (his mom Harry now realized), spun around so fast that the flames almost whipped Harry's face.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU? CHANGE IT BACK!" James just continued to grin. "You know Evans," he said conversationally, "you look even more beautiful when angry. Come to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily just glared coldly at him. "Potter, if had to choose between you and Peeves, I'd choose Peeves." Then apparently deciding to ignore him, Lily turned to look at the Golden trio who looked apprehensively at her. "Who are you guys? I don't think I've ever seen you before." Hermione answered back quickly.

"We're going to be staying here for awhile because our parents disappeared. They sent us here."

"Oh. Well, sorry about earlier but welcome to Hogwarts! I'd tell you to stay away from the Marauders or to be more precise, Potter and Black but since you've already met them, I take it that you already figured that out?" Hermione nodded cheerfully. Suddenly her face brightened.

"Could I stay in your dorm? Because Professor Dumbledore arranged it for me to stay with the guys but I don't really want to do that because then I'll loose brain cells and stuff so…" she looked at Lily hopefully who in turn looked appalled.

"Staying with _them?_ Oh you poor thing, of course you can stay with me! _What_ was Professor Dumbledore _thinking_? Was he even thinking?" Grabbing Hermione's arm, she led her away to the girl's dorm while asking her if she knew the counter charm for her hair. Soon the girls were deep in conversation. Hermione looked happy as she waved bye to the boys and Harry patted a once again dejected looking Ron on the back sympathetically.

"Cheer up mate, maybe next time." Ron just nodded miserably. James turned to Remus with a dazed smile. "I think she likes me!" Sirius snorted. "Evans? Like you? Sorry Jamie-boy but that isn't happening." James just continued to have that glazed look in his eyes as he went into the dorm.

Following him in, Harry and Ron looked around. There were four beds that had various levels of messiness on them, obviously signaling them to be the Marauder's beds. There were also three empty beds on the opposite side of the room. Harry whispered to Ron, "What about our stuff?" Ron looked worried. "I dunno, I haven't thought about that." Just then there was a flash of bright light and in the space where the third extra bed had been, there were now the boy's trunks and things. There was also a note written in loopy writing which Remus took and read aloud.

_These appeared in my office shortly after I left the Hospital Wing._

_I took the liberty of delivering them to you. Miss Greater's is with her._

_I see she decided to stay somewhere else.  
_

Remus shook his head. "Never misses a thing that man." Sirius nodded and then fixed his gaze on Harry. "So, are you going to tell us about yourselves?" Harry looked uncomfortable but then had a sudden flash of inspiration and asked, "Can we do that tomorrow? I'm kinda tired right now so…" Sirius looked disgruntled but agreed. After getting dressed in their nightwear, the boys all exchanged good-nights and got into bed. The last though Harry had before falling asleep was _I can't believe this is actually happening.  
_

xXx

Okay, I'm done with another chapter now. How does everyone like it so far? Remember, I write the regular chapters and Insanity writes the bold-faced chapters. Speaking of Insanity, I left you to write explanations! Ha ha, payback for the cliffhanger. But if you avoid it like the Hall scene again…..By the way, I have a poll for you guys, submit your answers in your reviews!

**Should Hermione somehow come back to the boy's dorm?  
**

**Yes  
**

**No  
**

Remember, we won't necessarily do what you vote, this is just to see what you think.


	6. Filler

Okay, since Insanity is a little busy with getting ready to move (sob sob) and who knows what else, I decided to break our pattern and write a little filler chapter while we wait for her to write. It's a tad bit short but since it's just a filler while you wait, that's okay. However, despite it being a filler, it _is _part of the story.

* * *

It was a bright morning, the birds were twittering, the sun was shining, and all the world was at peace. Then _it _happened.

_SPLASH!_

"ARGHH! SIRIUS, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" As James yelled at Sirius, Harry woke up and blinked at the scene before him. James was lying on the ground, tangled up in a hopeless mess in his drenched sheets. It was obvious by his posture that he had just fallen out of his bed. Speaking of his bed, it was completely soaked in water and Sirius was watching James with a satisfied smirk. He twirled his wand expertly between his fingers before crouching down towards James.

"But Jamie, it's our morning ritual! You can't _possibly_ expect me to stop!" At that James made a violent gesture with his hands, seemingly trying to strangle Sirius. Unfortunatly, (or perhaps fortunatly for Sirius), James' arms were pinned to his sides by his sheets so he proved to be unsuccessful. Hiding his grin, Harry cleared his throat. The two boys looked over to him with suprised expressions.

"Harry! We didn't know you were awake!" Beaming, Sirius strode over to him. After taking a minute to extract himself from his clingy sheets, James followed suit.

"So, are you going to tell us-"

"-the truth about you guys? 'Cause-"

"-you didn't really expect us to believe-"

"-that load of hogswash you told dear old-"

"-Professor Dumbledore, do you? So-"

"-do spill and tell us, we won't-"

"-tell if it's a secret."

At the end of their little recital, they fell silent and looked at Harry eagerly. Harry just felt a bit dazed after that little preformance. _They sound like Fred and George, _he thought.

"Er...can I get Ron and Hermione too?" At the two boys' impacient nod, Harry turned and went over to Ron's bed. He shook him awake and after explaining what was going on, Ron got out of bed and came over with Harry to the duo.

"We have to go get Hermione anyways so why don't we just talk in the common room?"

"Alright, that's fine with us." With that the four boys left the dorm.

Down at the common room, they paused at the stairway leading up to the girl's dorms.

"Um, how do we get up there?

* * *

I apologize for spelling errors but my computer broke and was recently fixed. Therefore, I haven't reinstalled MS Word which has spell check again yet. Thank you for being paicient with us while we expeirience technical dificulties and everybody's favorite friend, Real Life. (Don't worry, Insanity should be back eventually and we haven't stopped this story.)


	7. Girls and Schemes

**Alright I am FINALLY back. I have moved, my house consists of boxes, my computer keeps messing up, I have lost all contact with Sarcasm, but I'm back!**

**And since I feel so bad about not updating I decided to make a incredibly long chapter! Now for the first one in a long time... an Insanity chappie!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Last Time..._

_Down at the common room, they paused at the stairway leading up to the girl's dorms._

_"Um, how do we get up there?_

XxXxX

**"Simple," said Remus, coming up from behind them. "Float your self up and open up the door." He performed the spell on himself, floated up, and threw open the door.**

**Lily, looking livid with a towel wrapped around her, screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "Harry and Ron want Hermi-whats-her-name." He said calmly while James grinned looking up at Lily with a happy/hopeful expression on his face.**

**Lily looked back into the room. She turned back around and grouched "Give us a min..." Then slammed the door in his face. Remus took off the spell and slided gracefully down. **

**Sirius looked impressed. "I would of never known you to do that kind of thing Remus." Fake tears filled his eyes. "I'm so proud!"**

**"What's it look like in there?" Ron asked. **

**"Not really interesting. Bunch of pink frills... yellow beds... glareing girls wrapped in towels..."**

**James was still off in the magical LaLa Land. "I think I saw Lily look at me and blow a kiss..." He said dreamily. "Must be a new Lily." said Sirius snickering.**

**The door opened and Lily and Hermione started walking down the stairs. Then Peter, the Grace King, came running up, tripped, fell on the stairs turning it into a slide.**

**Lily and Hermione came sliding down fell on the Marauders, Harry, and Ron.**

**"Hey Lily!" said an incredibly happy James who was somehow on top of Lily. **

**"GET OFF OF ME POTTER!" she screamed and James hastily jumped off looking grumpy for two seconds before regaining his smooth composure.**

**"So whats all this about?" asked a slightly more wrinkled Hermione.**

**"We wanted to hear what a lovely lady like your self could tell us about how you and those other blokes got here." said a charming Sirius.**

**Hermione blushed pink and Ron scowled at Sirius from behind his back.**

**"Ok, what we might say may seem hard to believe, but we'll tell you everything we know." Harry said. "And you can't tell ANYONE."**

**The marauders quickly nodded.**

**"Alright. Hedwig-"**

**"Whose Hedwig?"**

**"His owl."**

**"Oh thats nice."**

**"Why'd you name him Hedwig?"**

**"It's a girl."**

**"But still, why-?"**

**"ENOUGH!" shouted an angry (again!) Lily. "Do you want to hear the bloody story or not?"**

**The marauders meekly shut up.**

**"Ok, my-girl-owl-named-Hedwig-because-I-felt-like-nameing-her-that delivered me a present-"**

**"What present?"**

**"Was it from your girlfriend?"**

**"Where's this getting to?"**

**"Do you like getting presents?"**

**"What was it?"**

**"I'M GETTING TO THAT!" yelled Harry. **

**"Ok lets start again." He said takeing deep breaths. "My girl-owl-named-Hedwig-because-I-felt-like-nameing-her-that delivered me a present that was not from my girlfriend. It was a locked silver box-"**

**"That should of stayed locked." Hermione glared**

**"-with a silver key and a message from no one. I un-locked the box, Ron opened it, and we got transported here."**

**"But where were you before?" Remus asked calmly.**

**Hermine, Ron, and Harry all exchanged a glance. "Erm... that's just it. Our memory is a little foggy and we can't quite remember." Hermione said quickly. The three more intellegent marauders shared one look. They were not to be fooled that easily.**

**XxXxX **

**"You twat!" Sirius grinned at James. "You've forgotten we're going to Hogsmade this weekend! Lets go!" He flipped his long hair out of his eyes.**

**"This isn't a Hogsmade weekend." Lily said. "There is no way you're going to sneek there!"**

**"Not with her on our tail... James you think you could petrify her? We'd need like that for a while... oh and Hermione too. You _know_ she'd get Lily out of it." Sirius whispered.**

**James grinned. "Sorry ladies..." and her petrified them both with two flicks of his wand.**

**"We'll have to take them with us of course." Remus mused as the two girls eyes glared at the Marauders and looked pleadingly at Harry and Ron.**

**"I'll carry Lily!" James said grinning at Lily and picking her up.**

**"So I'll take Her-" Sirius started but was cut off by an angry Ron.**

**"_I'LL_ take her _,thank you_." He picked her up carefully, as if she was made of glass.**

**As they were climbing out of the portrait hole, two girls ran up grinning and James and Ron quickly ducked into the shadows so not to get caught.**

**"Hi Sirius!" A pretty teen their age walked up and grinned at Sirius. She had brown hair, waveing slightly reaching halfway down her back and dark brown eyes.**

**"Hey Remus..." The other teen was also very pretty. She was Asian with black hair with almond shaped black eyes.**

**"Hey Susan." Remus smiled blushing slightly. "Want to head to the library to work on- uh..." "The project?" She grinned. "Sure." And started walking off.**

**"Katie was it?" Sirius grinned and flipped his hair. He grabbed her hand and they started walking away. He looked back over his shoulder and waved. "Ta ta..."**

**Peter, not wanting to be left out, and forgeting James and Ron were there, he dashed off and yelled to no one in particular. "Gotta go do my important- um- THING!"**

**Harry, seeing the still petrified Hermione and Lily was smart enough to get the heck out of there.**

**"Come back you-" Ron yelled but Harry was already gone.**

**Ron and James climbed back into the commen room. **

**"Well guess we better un- jinx them eh?" Ron sighed.**

**"Yeah..." James grinned ruefully. "Go ahead..."**

**"I dunno how... I fell asleep during that lesson." Ron said sheepishly.**

**James look thunder struck. "Well I dunno how to do it..."**

**"WHAT?" Ron yelled. "YOU JINXED 'EM!"**

**"YEAH, WELL, SIRIUS PAID ATTENSION IN THIS LESSON!"**

**"WELL THAT'S GREAT YOU PRAT! I'M SO GLAD _SIRIUS_ KNOWS HOW!"**

**"ARE YOU MAKEING FUN OF ME?"**

**"OH _NO_..."**

**"GIT!"**

**"PRAT!"**

**"DIVI!"**

**"ARSE!"**

**"TWAT!"**

**"Hem.. hem?" Hermione let out a little cough.**

**"HERMIONE!" Ron grinned. "I'm so glad you're-"**

**"Save it." she glared. "I'm going..."**

**And with that she marched purposely to her room.**

**"Lily...?" James asked slowly to a stirring Lily.**

**"James... I think- I think-" she said slowly walking up to him till they were face to face. "Yeah?" James breathed barely believeing this.**

**SLAP!**

**"I BELIEVE YOU ARE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PRAT!" she screamed and marched to the dorm then slammed the door behind her.**

**"Great..." said Ron sighing. "Harry can get any girl he wants, Sirius and Remus got girls, Peter- well never mind... why can't we get these two chicks?"**

**James slowly began to grin. "Maybe we can mate... I've got a plan."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Sure it wasn't super long but the charaters had bonding time! Well maybe Hermione and Lily don't think so... but I'm sure Sirius and Remus do! Well Insanity is off and it's back to Sarcasms turn... make it good:)**

**Oh and for the name calling time... one of my new friends is English and was kind enough to give me some not-so-nice words! **

**Have fun!**

**And remember: Insanity is the key to happiness!**

**And if you don't want to be happy...**

**You don't want to meet me!**

**Fa LA LA LA La... LA LA LA LA!**

**AND KEEP ON READING!**

**AND REVIEWING!**

**Cause then we'll keep on going, and going, and-**

**Yeah...**

**LOVE TO THE JELLY BEANS! And to our readers of course!**

**Your royal highness,**

**Queen Insanity**


	8. Terrible Poets and Stuff

Finally, I'm done with it at last. Read, review, and make us happy. Warning: Lots of scene breaks. Enjoy.

* * *

Ron gawked at James, lost for words. Finally he found his voice and the words slipped out of his mouth.

"You're mental."

James looked confused. Why was Ron saying he was mental? The plan was completely foolproof! Girls were guaranteed to love this kind of stuff and it'd be kind of fun for the guys too. He sighed and glanced at Ron.

"Look, do you have a better idea?" Grudgingly Ron was forced to admit that he didn't.

"See? We'll go with my plan; it'll work."

* * *

_One-two-three in, one-two-three out. One-two-three in, one-two-three out._

"Um…Lily? Are you alright?"

Currently red-faced from screaming and now trying to calm down, Lily silently counted her breaths in her head. After a few more she turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Potter just has a way of doing that to me."

While nodding sympathetically, Hermione wondered how in the world Harry's parents had gotten together. At this rate, Harry was never going to even be born! But he was born, so that meant they must have gotten together sometime, because Harry wouldn't have existed to come back in time like this if his parents hadn't got together sometime, unless they were creating a paradox and then- Hermione stopped her wild train of thought there; she was getting ahead of herself.

Sighing, she looked at Lily. What to talk about….

"Are the classes hard here?"

Lily's eyes lit up; at last, a subject she could get involved in.

"Transfiguration is pretty moderate but Astronomy is a pain because of the time…"

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" Sirius inquired Katie. Cheerfully she exclaimed, "Honeydukes!" Appearing to look crestfallen, Sirius sadly replied.

"But it's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

Without missing a beat Katie quipped back, "So we sneak out!"

Grinning playfully, Sirius thrust his arm in the air in a fist for victory.

"Yes! My evil influences have rubbed off on you!" Rolling her eyes Katie just grabbed him and started walking off, ignoring his protest's of 'rough treatment'.

"Don't worry, you need to toughen up." Looking offended Sirius attempted to give a glare but the effect was rather ruined by the fact that he was half being dragged along and that he was standing a bit hunched over. Why hunched over you ask? Because when Katie had grabbed Sirius, she had grabbed his shirt's sleeve and since she was shorter, her grip pulled the unfortunate boy down. So the two walked away to the passage way that would lead them to Honeydukes in this fashion, the girl beaming cheerfully, the boy complaining but not really minding. Much.

* * *

The library was rather quiet, save for the rustling of pages as they were turned and the whispering of the students as they stole snatches of conversation while Madam Pince's back was turned. Near the back of the library in a small corner tucked out of sight behind a few bookshelves that hardly anyone came to, sat Remus and his female companion. The excuse about a project wasn't an excuse; they really did have a project they needed to work on together. Suddenly, the girl stopped writing and took out her wand. Remus looked at her quizzically but she paid no attention. Then she murmured a spell that would cast a barrier around them that kept all the sound inside the barrier in. Handy for when you didn't want to be overheard. Tucking her wand away, Susan looked over at Remus.

"You wanted to say something?" Nodding, Remus pointed to a passage in a thick and dusty book.

"Don't you think the wand movement right there should be a flick instead of a swish as to conteract the previous movement?" Leaning over to look at the book, Susan quickly read though the short paragraph. Gnawing on her lower lip in concentration, she looked from the book over to their notes. After moment she spoke.

"Yes, I think you're right; it couldn't be a swish because then the resulting spell wouldn't quite do what it's supposed to do…"

Conversing as they pored over their notes and other various textbooks, Remus snuck a glance at Susan, then at the clock. He sighed inwardly. His mates would probably tease him about her when they were in their dorm at night; quiet and shy Moony with a girl? They would probably disregard his feeble protests that they really were studying… But he'd focus on that later.

* * *

Peter shuffled through the halls aimlessly, scowling at the ground. Why did all his friends get the girls? Even Remus! Pondering why this was so, Peter accidentally ran into a person.

"Oof!"

Looking up to see who it was that he had bumped into, Peter's eyes grew wide.

"N-n-narcissa! How nice to see you! Would love to stay and chat but must be on my way. Bye!"

As Peter fled down the corridor, Narcissa frowned after him. Pathetic. Then she continued on her way to meet Lucius.

* * *

Great, now what was he to do? Harry was walking around the grounds, not really paying attention to where he was going. So he was surprised when he found himself at the Quidditch pitch. He grinned wryly; it seemed that he came here so often that the way was permanently burned into his mind. After checking to see there weren't any teams practicing, Harry hurried over to the broom shed. Upon opening it, he sorted through the school brooms until he found one that was in reasonably good condition. Once he was out of the shed, Harry slung a leg over and kicked off, flying high into the air. He grinned at the rush of thrill flying gave him. Some things never changed.

* * *

Finishing the last few scrawls on the sheet of parchment before him, James inspected his work critically. It would do he decided. Then he promptly glanced at Ron's letter. The red-headed boy didn't notice until a few lines later and then he covered the parchment with a shout of indignation.

"Hey! No peeking!" Raising his hands up in a gesture of peace, James backed away.

"Fine, fine. But don't you think you went overboard with, _'your stunning intelligence never fails to astound me, as well as your amazing beauty_'?"

Ron's ears went red and snatching James's letter he read aloud.

" '_Your flaming scarlet locks of hair simply glow in the light and I find myself breathless with-'_ –hey! Get off me!"

James had tackled Ron in order to get his letter back, his face as red as the mentioned locks of hair. Not looking at the other boy, James muttered, "Okay, they're both about the same. Truce?"

After pausing a minute Ron agreed. As they set off for the Owlery, he remarked offhandedly, "You know, I don't think we're quite cut out for this whole 'secret admirer' thing."

"Shut it."

* * *

Eh, not too bad I hope. Couldn't quite think of what to write so I did a bit of everyone. 


	9. Reactions

A/N: Okay, it seems that Insanity had to drop the story, so I'll finish it on my own. Sorry for the long wait.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Lily frowned.

Seeing as Lily's family was Muggle, she didn't get much post at Hogwarts. There had been a few times were she had gotten mail, but usually she knew _why_ exactly she was getting mail, like say for book order she subscribed to or something of the like. So it was with a curious expression she accepted the letter from the eagle-owl in front of her. Lily glanced at the front, but there was nothing on there apart from her name.

Shrugging, Lily opened the letter and scanned the first few lines. Quickly, her face grew flushed. With a rushed, awkward movement she re-folded the letter and stuffed it into her book bag. Then she returned to her breakfast, her face still red but also with a small smile threatening to break at the corner of her mouth.

"What is it?" Hermione asked her, poking at her eggs. Lily leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I've got a secret admirer." Hermione's eyes grew wide at this statement, and gave what was most definitely not a squeal.

"Me too!"

Lily looked surprised. That was some coincidence. The other girl seemed perfectly happy with her admirer, but Lily had some mixed feelings about all of this. She'd like to believe that she just had an admirer, but something seemed a bit…off. Still, she was a teenage girl and soon her doubts were forgotten, as the two girls began talking over their letters and comparing.

"They're so bad at poetry," giggled Herminone, twisting a strand of hair around a finger.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "but it kind of sweet, because you can tell they tried." She caught Hermione's eye and grinned. "It's the thought that counts, you know?"

Smiling back, Hermione nodded.

* * *

"Are they sharing them with each other? I can't see, some troll of a fifth year –when _did_ they get that big- stopped to talk to someone and is in my way- hey!"  
Ron broke off on his narrative, looking resentfully at James as he rubbed his smacked head. Yanking Ron Down and leaning in, James hissed, "Do you _want_ them to know it's us, what with your frantic craning for a view and whispers?" The dark-haired boy was just as nervous as Ron, but had the good luck of having somewhat more self control. Sometimes, that is.

Ron looked resentful as he pulled away. "They're too busy looking at the letters to notice anything anyway." With an air of sullenness, he began to attack his sausages as though he hadn't already eaten a whole platter of pancakes by himself. James marveled at the sight despite himself. He'd thought Sirius ate a lot, but he hadn't met Ron back then.

"Sah wuterie ganno do nowr?" James blinked.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Ron swallowed, and repeated himself. "I said, so what're we going to do now?" While waiting for James to answer, he dug into his eggs. James thought for a moment, brow furrowed. At last he spoke.

"How about we just wait and see how things are?"

Ron shrugged. That sounded good to him.

* * *

Harry was currently involved in the fine art of suggesting subtly that a certain chatty individual would do well to shut up.

"-and then he got all mad at us, and started ranting and screaming death threats to James and me. Obviously we couldn't just _stand_ there and take the insults; what of our pride? So we shot off a few hexes and-"

It wasn't going well.

The savoir of the world sighed and rested his head on the palm of his hand, resigned to his fate of having his ear talked off. Thankfully, Remus rescued him before he felt the urge to start screaming.

"Sirius, I think Katie's looking for you out by the lake." Immediately Sirius' head turned. A surprised expression on his face, he asked Remus, "The lake? But I told her-" Not bothering to finish, Sirius got to his feet and exited the Great Hal impatiently, towards the lake Harry assumed.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. Remus shrugged, uncomfortable with the attention.

"It was nothing," he said. Tilting his head, the werewolf looked at Harry. "You know, your resemblance to James is uncanny…" Harry gave a nervous smile. "Is it?" he asked, wanting to get away from the dangerous topic.

Remus, considerate and quick to read people even at this age, backed off and said instead, "So, how are you settling in? Hogwarts can be a bit confusing if you're not used to it." Tactfully, he didn't mention that all three of the new students seemed to know where everything was. Even though that went unsaid, Harry could tell it was on his mind, and he smiled. Always the diplomat, Remus was. He shrugged.

"It seems like a nice place, Hogwarts. Stairs caught me by surprise though." This was true; Harry had been startled by the stairs, just not in this time. Half-truths, Harry had decided, were the way to go.

"By the way, did you really see that girl by the lake?"

Remus flashed a smile.

"I did see her. It's just that she might have not been looking for Sirius and instead just sitting with her friends." Airily, he waved a hand carelessly before adding, "Misdirection can be a wonderful thing when used properly."

Harry looked at Remus in a new light for a moment, and then started laughing softly.

"You _are_ sly, aren't you?"

Remus only shrugged, a slight smile playing about his lips.


End file.
